katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Everlasting Love
Everlasting Love is a song from We ♥ Katamari and the sixth track on the official soundtrack ''Katamari wa Damacy. The song can be found in the Sleepy Guy stage, Race Stage, and the 1,000,000 Roses stage in We ♥ Katamari. This song is the default song for Melon City in Me & My Katamari. It has also been remixed into two songs in Katamari Forever, A remix of Everlasting Love, titled Everlasting Love + You is in Katamari Forever and mashes up this track and You Are Smart from Katamari Damacy together with official translated english lyrics. And another remix which is the atom™ remix arranged by Schmidt. Lyrics '''Japanese Aoi sora ukabu kumo shiroku sakimichita omoide no hana Sugisarishi ikuta no kagayakeru mutsumajiki katarau hibi Hoho nadeyuku yawaraka na kaze ni yasashisa kanji tori ni tou Itsumademo tsudzuite yuku kono michi wa eien no ai Dakishimete kowareru hodo ni Tomenaide michitarita hibi I Love You iki ga tomaru kurai sou I Miss You tsuyoku dakishimete itsumademo It’s My Love toki ga tomaru kurai So It’s Your Love kono mama de ite eien ni I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love. I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love. Shiroi tori oyogu sora aoku kaze ni nagu kodachi no oto Tookarishi yamayama no you ni yuragu koto no nai omoi Oka no ue taiju miagete tsuyosa kanji kigi ni tou Dokomademo tsudzuite yuku kono michi wa eien no ai Madoronde tokedasu hodo ni Tashikamete yasashii uta I Love You iki ga tomaru kurai sou I Miss You kataku dakishimete itsumademo It’s My Will yasashii toki ni So It’s Your Will tada mi o makase nagareyuku I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love… I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love… I Love You iki ga tomaru kurai so I Miss You tsuyoku dakishimete itsumademo It’s My Love toki ga tomaru kurai so It’s Your Love kono mama de ite eien ni I Love You iki ga tomaru kurai so I Miss You kataku dakishimete itsumademo It’s My Will yasashii toki ni so It’s Your Will tada mi o makase nagareyuku English The white clouds float in the blue sky, the flower of memories is in full bloom Our days pass away with harmonious talk With the soft wind brushing my cheek, feeling its gentleness, I ask a bird If this endless road is everlasting love Hold me tight enough to break me Don't end, happy days I love you- so my breath almost stops, yeah I miss you- hold me tight, always It's my love- so time almost stops So it's your love- be with me like this, forever I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love. I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love. The white birds swim in the blue sky, the grove of trees blows in the wind Like the distant mountains, my feelings won't change Looking up at the big tree on top of the hill and feeling its strength, I ask the trees If this long road is everlasting love Doze until you start to melt Listen again to the gentle song I love you- so my breath almost stops, yeah I miss you- hold me hard, always It's my will- entrusting myself to gentle time So it's your will- I just float along I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love.　（I Love You） I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love. I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love. I can sing a song for you and me. I can make a song for all who feel love. I love you- so my breath almost stops, yeah I miss you- hold me tight, always It's my love- so time almost stops So it's your love- be with me like this, forever I love you- so my breath almost stops, yeah I miss you- hold me hard, always It's my will- entrusting myself to gentle time So it's your will- I just float along Personnel * Music and lyrics by Akitaka Tohyama * Vocals by Alisa Everlasting Love + You '''''Everlasting Love + You is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by Akitaka Tohyama. It's a remixed version of the song that's heard in We ♥ Katamari featured in Katamari Forever and the third track of the second disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is only heard in Money. Personnel * Music by Akitaka Tohyama (vo. Leah Dizon) * Lyrics by Akitaka Tohyama and Jun Tohyama * Remixed/Rearranged by Akitaka Tohyama Everlasting Love (atom™ remix) Everlasting Love (atom™ remix) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by Uwe Schmidt. It's a remixed version of the song that's heard in We ♥ Katamari featured in Katamari Forever and the fifth track of the second disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is only heard in Make a Star - Race and in Clean Up. Personnel * Music by Akitaka Tohyama * Lyrics by Akitaka Tohyama and Jun Tohyama * Remixed/Rearranged by Uwe Schmidt Category:We ♥ Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Katamari Forever: Soundtrack